


Middleman

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Love Bites, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mary leave their marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middleman

The sun is just beginning to shine though the little corner of Sherlock's bedroom window when John awakens. The first thing that he notices is that Sherlock isn't there - which probably means that he's off running around doing detective work with Lestrade. John pouts for a moment without intending to, as he remembers that the reason that _he_ isn't the one getting to run around with Sherlock today is because he has work at the hospital. He quickly shakes off his own sulking however, reminding himself that he is a professional, and that he had taken an oath to care for the sick and pained. And speaking of pain...

He winces slightly as he sits up, a twinging ache between his thighs and on across his hips making itself known. He sighs before pulling back the cover, he already knows what he'll find there, but the bruises blooming across his skin still give him pause. He takes a moment to look them over clinically - they're not overly large, but large enough that anyone who saw them would have no doubt that they could have never come from Mary. No, these were quite obviously left by rough sex with another man. John couldn't help but roll his eyes about how smug he thinks Sherlock must feel at having marked him is such a way. John can't really seem to muster up any real anger though, as he finally gets out of bed and begins preparing for work... he blames it on the fact that he's still very tired from last night.

Later that day Mary shows up on his lunch break to take him out to eat. John thinks it's a really romantic thought. Or at least it would have been if they had actually managed to, you know, eat anything instead of winding up at Mary's flat, nearly naked on her floor. Not that John minds - quite the opposite, in fact. But then his pants come off. For a moment she looks like she might be angry, shooting John a glare as she eyes the discolored flesh - but slowly the corners of Mary's eyes wrinkle and the side of her mouth lifts in a smirk, her eyes gleaming. It's a look that has John's heart in his throat in an instant, as she begins to slide her way down between his spread legs, kissing, licking and nipping each one of the bruises she finds.

He doesn’t make it back to work on time. The nurses seem somewhat less than amused at the very obvious, very large love bite on his neck. If the mild chuckle he gets the second Sherlock comes around later to tell him about the case he’s on is any indicator _he_ is amused, however. Sherlock’s long fingers reach out to trace the reddened skin just above the collar of John’s clothing. “You should tell Mary that I very much admire her handiwork.” John’s face flushes, and he replies, “Um, I believe the feeling is probably mutual.” earning him a beautiful flash of a smile before Sherlock leans down to kiss him.


End file.
